Let's Just Pretend
by devil'sdoll34
Summary: What happens when straight A student, head cheerleader, and all around good girl Kairi is stuck with moody, "no one gets me", bad boy Sora as her lab partner? Your basic good girl meets bad boy love story. Sorry summary sucks!


"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!"

Kairi shot up in bed, startled by the loud, extremely obnoxious noise caused by her stupid alarm clock. She forgot how much the noise had freaked her out. After all, she hadn't used it all summer. Good bye lovely feeling of sleeping in every morning, and hello 7:00 am. Kairi groaned loudly and hit the bright pink alarm clock with her pillow. It shut up instantly. She sighed, enjoying the moment she has of quiet. Until of course, her cell started to ring and vibrate against her wooden bedside table. The redhead ran her hands down her face in exasperation and picked up the phone. She didn't need to look at it to know who it was.

"HEY GIRL WAKE UP!! IT'S A NEW SCHOOL YEAR AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS??"

"What Selphie?" Kairi rolled her eyes. Knowing Selphie, she had a pretty good idea what she meant.

"BOYS BOYS BOYS HUN! Now get your butt out of bed! I know your still in there! I'll see you in 45 minutes!"

"Bye Selph." Kairi dragged herself from her warm bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was actually really excited about the school year. She had been chosen as head cheer leader at the end of 10th grade and couldn't wait to cheer on her boyfriend Hayner at the blitzball games. Also it gave her more opportunities to raise her GPA, which would get her into a great school and off this stupid island. After she rinsed the tooth paste out of her mouth, she put on her first day of school outfit, a lacy cream colored tank top, pink hoodie, blue jean skirt and flip-flops. After putting on some mascara and lip-gloss, she smiled to herself in the mirror and wished very hard for a good year.

"Sora! Sora get up man we are gonna be late!!"

The door swung open and hit the wall hard, making a loud BANG, as a tall, muscular, silver haired boy charged into his best friend's dark and messy bedroom. The spiky haired boy in bed turned over and put his head under a pillow, obviously not wanting to be disturbed. "Fuck off." He grumbled and settled back into sleep.

"I don't think so dude." The silver haired boy grabbed Sora by the ankles and threw him out of bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Riku?" Sora glared at him with his deep blue eyes. Riku glared right back with his turquoise ones. "It's the first day moron. Now get ready cause we gotta go in 10."

Sora went to bathroom to shower. He hated school. It was just so…structured and rule based. It's not like he wasn't popular. He had no problem getting girls and he hung out with the druggies and the outcasts. But he knew he would never amount to something out of high school. His parents were constantly frustrated with him and sometimes they went weeks without speaking. But he was used to it. Sora finished his shower and walked outside in his towel to grab some clothes from his closet. Riku was sitting on bed messing with his new iphone. Without even looking up he asked,

"You ready yet?" Sora rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes Riku. I'm completely ready. Lets go."

"Cool." Riku stood up and headed to the door, still not looking up from his new toy. Sora just stood there, waiting. Finally, he looked at Sora, still in his towel and shook his head grinning. "You know, you'd be even more popular with the ladies in that oufit, or lack of one. You've already got the 'I'm a badass bad boy with a heart of steel.' Girls love that shit. And with no clothes, who knows what you could accomplish man!" Sora started at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Riku was his best friend and the real player. He had so many girls, not even he could count them all.

"Riku man your messed up."

"Don't I know it," Riku glanced at the time. "SHIT MAN WE'RE LATE!!" The silver haired boy threw open the door and stormed down the stair to his car. Sora smirked and went to his dresser to get his lucky chain. He'd had it for as long as he could remember. As he fastened it around his neck, he gripped the crown charm and hoped for a half way decent day.


End file.
